


Meant To Be

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Smut, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi is in love with Kamui. A letter is found and he is able to tell him about his feelings towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. This chapter is in Takumi's Point of View.

I have been training Kamui how to use a bow for several weeks now. He has become better at it actually hitting the target twenty times in a row. The training was not every day due to sometimes his hand slips which results in injury and each time I bandaged up it rather than letting him leave like I did the first time around.

"Takumi, I'm doomed." Kamui groans and he hugs me tightly. I hug him back. His body feels pretty slim and I wonder if he is eating enough. I try to ignore my tratior of a heart. It shouldn't be racing this much for he is my brother. I bit down on my lip trying to calm myself down. "I had forgotten how serious Leo is about studying, but I won't back out. Although my brain is hurting from all the intense thinking."

He pulls away from the hug and pats me on the shoulder while smiling brightly. I wonder how many people have fallen for that smile. How many have been held captive by his lovely smile, his cute laughter, and the way he care so damn much. How he doesn't give up. How he is always trying his very best. 

"Well it's your own fault for asking." I commented while crossing my arms and Kamui puffs out his cheeks. He starts leaning backwards, swiftly grabs me in a sorry attempt to keep himself from falling, and I landed on top of him. My head landing on his bare chest while my knee ended up between his legs. Kamui's outfit is slightly less revealing than what it was when he was a Dark Mage. He promoted himself to Sorcerer a week or so ago. 

I didn't dare move for my cheeks are burning so hot and I don't want him to see it. My voice is failing me and gods I should get up or do something. It feels so nice, but this is so wrong for Kamui is my brother.

What would Ryoma say? What would Hinoka say? What would Sakura say? If they ever found out about my feelings toward our brother. Would they hate me? What would they do? My heart feels tight and I take a few deeps breaths trying to force myself to be calm. Kamui wasn't moving. He is still and I could hear his heart beating. I couldn't tell if it was faster than normal or not. 

"Yeah, I know. I want to learn a lot about all kinds of stuff. Leo is also teaching me how to play shogi. Hah, I might become the best shogi player in our family." Kamui said cheerfully before laughing and he moves his arms from me. "Doubtful though for I don't have a lot of passion for the game. Leo is the best at chess always defeating me with such ease."

I roll off of Kamui. I silently curse myself for enjoying being on top of my brother. Kamui rolls onto his stomach and lightly kicking his legs in the air. He moves his cloak to the side. Kamui has a nice bottom and the clothing is pretty tight. Get a hold of yourself, Takumi. Snap out of it. He is your brother.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. Kamui glances at me and his whole face seemed to light up so brightly. 

"I have never went swimming. I do not know how to swim or anything. I think the arms are suppose to move? I was thinking of asking Ryoma if he could teach me for I have heard he is really good at swimming." Kamui replied calmly. His arms moving and he was like a fish out of water. So cute. I wanted to pinch myself, but then Kamui would ask me why and he would look at me with worried eyes. 

"I can teach you. We can use the Hot Spring not for swimming, but to teach you how to float." I offered. Kamui kissed me on my left cheek and then my right cheek. His lips felt soft, warm, and the touch of them seemed to linger. Almost tempting to not wash my cheeks again.

"Thank you so much, Takumi. You are the best my dear little brother." Kamui told me. My cheeks burning and he is smiling so happily. My heart hurting from hearing the words 'little brother'. Gods I'm such a horrible person for having such feelings towards my blood related brother. 

Never did I think I would fall in love with my lost brother. This feeling might have never happened if he had not been taken away and gone for years. All those years lost for Nohr had taken him away from us. Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise having what should have been Ryoma, Hinoka, Mine, and Sakura's by birthright. If only Kamui had not been taken away. I clench my fists and have them at my sides.

"What wrong?" Kamui asked in a worried voice. I had spaced out and his face is close to mine. I stared at his lips for a moment before turning my head from the temptation of kissing him.

"I was just lost in thought." I told him. He laughs softly and gently pats me on the head.

"That happens to me too." Kamui said while ruffling up my hair and I swiftly grab his hand. My grip was not tight nor was it loose.

"Jeez, Kamui. Do you have any idea how long it takes me to get my hair like this?" I asked firmly. I try to ignore how soft, warm, and lovely his hand feels in mine like it was meant to be.... My fingers intertwining with his fingers. His hand and fingers are smaller than mine.

"Aww, come on. Big brothers are suppose to ruffle up their little brothers hair. Hah don't worry I can brush and fix your hair up. I fix Elise's hair up at times." Kamui told me while smiling and he kisses me on the forehead. The kiss seemed to linger.

"I am bigger and taller than you." I managed to say calmly to him. Stop beating so fast you tratior of a damn heart. It's wrong to want him.

"Well, I'm still older than you." Kamui stated in a sulky voice and he moves his hand away from mine. I miss the warmth of it, but I did my best to now show any reaction. "Anyway can you help me with the whole floating later on today?"

"Sure. I can do that in about an hour." I informed him. Kamui smiles, hugs me, I hug him back, and he walks out the door. I take a deep breathe and slowly releasing it. Out of all the people here. Why did I fall in love with my brother? My previously lost brother. I bit down on my lip and tears falling down. What would our siblings say? Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura. Is this punishment?

I recall Queen Mikoto giving me a letter and told me to read if I ever worried about whom I was in love with. Where did I put it? I spent thirty minutes looking for it, but couldn't find the letter. I gathered what was needed and headed to the Hot Springs. I was surprised to see Kamui wearing hoshido underwear not the nohr style underwear and he was re-doing his low pony tail. We got into the Hot Spring. I gave directions, but that didn't work out. So I had to get hands on which I was trying to avoid for reasons. However I promised to teach him how to float. My right hand on his back and my left hand on his bottom.

"Relax." I said simply and Kamui closes his crimson eyes. I wish so badly that these feelings of mine had remained brotherly instead of growing and growing into something forbidden. The dreams I have of Kamui every single night for the last few weeks. The strong feeling of guilt in the morning and how I can't bear to try distancing myself from him. I take a deep breath slowly releasing it. I was lost in thought and self-loathing for these feelings of mine. I was careless and my hand slipped inside the back of Kamui's underwear.

"Sorry about that." I muttered while trying to get my hand out while not dropping him. His cheeks flushed, eyes still closed, lips parted, and body a little bit tense. My index finger ended up rubbing against Kamui's hole and those beautiful crimson eyes opened up.

Why did it end up this way? Damn my hand and finger. Traitors. My body is a traitor. I feel so ashamed, guilty, and it's almost too much to handle.

"Please don't cry my dear brother." Kamui whispers softly into my right ear. I didn't even notice I was crying and he is hugging me tightly in his arms. I hate myself for desiring my brother in such a way. I never felt this way towards anyone in my life. Of all the people it is Kamui. My dear lost brother. I couldn't find the letter from Queen Mikoto. I know I had saved it, but I can't remember where I placed it. I put my head down on his shoulder and trying to stop the sobs from escaping from my throat. 

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry." I muttered quietly. I'm sorry, Kamui. I'm sorry, Ryoma and Hinoka. I'm sorry, Sakura. I want our dear lost brother so much and so much in love with him. I don't want to tear apart our family. 

My entire self desires him too much. It pains me and I'm so torn. To think it would come to this when at first I shunned and distrusted him for he was away in Nohr for years in the hands of the enemy. Perhaps this is payback and punishment for not greeting our lost brother properly.

"It will be okay." Kamui said softly. His hands rubbing my back in circles and I pray no one has a need to use the Hot Springs to such me in such disgrace. "Let's go back to your room, Takumi."  
Kamui walked with me to my bedroom. I told him about how I was trying to find a letter, but I couldn't find it. He helped me look around. Kamui bends down, on his knees, and looking under my bed.

"Hey, Takumi! I found a letter. Not sure if it's the one you were looking for though." Kamui said happily and it was indeed the letter I wanted to find. Perhaps what Queen Mikoto has written will bring me comfort in my time of need.

"Yes it is and thank you." I told him. He smiles brightly and leaves me so I can read the letter in private. I sat down on my bed, silently reading the letter, and I couldn't believe it. I held the letter tightly and careful not to tear it or anything. Kamui is not the child of King Sumeragi. He is not related to us by blood. Not my blood related brother. I felt so much joy and that these feelings of mine are no longer forbidden. I could almost dance. I no longer felt guilty.

However how would Kamui feel about learning that he is not related to Ryoma, Hinoka, Me, and Sakura. I bite down on my lip almost enough to draw blood. Not to mention how would Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura handle the news about Kamui not being the child of our father. I have no idea if Kamui is in love with me too or not. It is a huge risk.

A week later after much debate: I walked to Kamui's private quarters. I saw Niles exiting and he is looking thoughtful. I walk inside with the letter held tightly in my hand. I'm going to tell him.  
We could never go back to being siblings. However I just can't pretend to be Kamui's brother for the rest of my life for I'm in love with him and I just can't take it. It is shameful of me, but....I showed Kamui the letter. I told him about my feelings toward him and he looks at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm selfish and I couldn't pretend to be your brother for the rest of my life. For I'm in love with you, Kamui." I said quietly and he smiles faintly at me.

"No need to be sorry. I'm happy you told me. We may not be family, but you are all very precious to me. Only one change being is that my feelings towards for you are not forbidden. I love you, Takumi." Kamui told me softly. Those crimson eyes looking at me with such love and he is hugging me tightly in his arms. Tears falling from his eyes, 

"When you said that you loved me. My heart went all crazy, but I kept it hidden for didn't know about Father. Oh, Takumi. Everything is confusing and I can't believe it." Kamui told me and his voice trembling so much.

I hug Kamui back. My arms wrapped around his slender hips and I want to kiss him so badly, but there are more words which must be said before anything else.

"In a confusing world. We have to cling to the few fragments of truth we share together. The truth being I love you and you love me. Let us build a future on that." I whispered into his ear and I could hear him swallow.

"Y-yes, Takumi. I think you are correct and let's give it a try." Kamui's voice trembling slightly his hands still on my back. My knee between his legs, rubbing his manhood, and those cheeks deeply flushed so lovely. His ears are also red too. "Ngh, Takumi."

"If you were aiming for my heart. You have struck true and this was meant to be." I said in a low voice before kissing him eagerly on the lips full of lust, want, and desire. Finally at long last being able to claim those lovely lips and Kamui kissing me back with just as much passion. 

It is a dream come true: Kamui not being related to me and him returning my feelings. We pulled away for a moment to catch our breath.

"I never thought this could actually happen." Kamui said before wrapping his legs around me. His arms around my shoulders and kissing me on the lips. It is a good thing I'm strong and that Kamui is pretty light. He should eat more to be honest. I could still pick him up if he gained several pounds. 

I walk over to Kamui's bed and place his back now laying securely on the comfortable bed. His strong, but slender legs no longer tightly wrapped around my hips. Our tongues playing, his hand gently running through my hair, and I work on stripping him. It was a easy task for his outfit is not complex in design.

I can't hold back anymore and I know that Kamui agrees whole wholeheartedly. I forget how the countless dreams I have had of taking Kamui. I had felt guilt, shame, and longing that I could have him in reality every single morning. The wanting and pure desire for him to love me too.

Our lips parted from one another. Both of us breathing heavily and Kamui kisses me on the nose. My lips felt so swollen, but it didn't hurt. Kamui's lips look swollen and he is licking his lips.  
I was almost done stripping him only article of clothing left is his underwear. Kamui working on taking off my outfit, a wide smile on his swollen lips, and it wasn't long before we are both completely bare. 

My cheeks flushed and heart beating so fast. Kamui lets his hair down, ruffles it up, and staring at me with pure desire in those expressive crimson eyes. He undoes my hair while staring deeply into my eyes.

"Come on, Takumi." Kamui said in a low voice. His crimson eyes half-closed and a big smile on his lips. Kamui's knees up, his legs spread wide apart, and manhood twitching in anticipation. I notice he has no hair down there. I move my hand down, fondling it, and feels very smooth.

"Don't look so much, Takumi. I just can't seem to grow any hair there or on my chest or under my arms or facial hair." Kamui's voice sounding embarrassed and his cheeks turning red. I kiss him on the side of his neck leaving a love mark there.

"No need to be embarrassed." I told him in a low voice. My lips going to his chest and covering it with kisses. I move my hands up, gently pinched his nipples, and Kamui moaning in pleasure. His hands on my back and I don't mind the feel of his finger nails digging in. 

I teasingly lick his right nipple, loving the way he says my name, and begging me not to tease so much. I suckle his right nipple and by the time I moved my lips away it was bright red. I went on and did the same to his left nipple. 

My tongue moves down until I was at his belly button. I licked it and caused Kamui to squrim a bit. His hands no longer can reach my back instead he is playing with my hair. Fingers twirling through my hair and I love the feeling of it. I wonder how it would feel if Kamui would pull my hair. 

I move my mouth between his legs and start suckling his throbbing cock. My hands caressing his soft thighs so gently and softly that they are trembling by the sensation. I want to make him feel so damn good. I want to make Kamui understand how much I have wanted him. I want his entire body to feel it. Every single part of him.

I take more of him into my mouth doing my best. My tongue licking everywhere and I move my left hand to fondle his balls. Kamui gasping, moaning lewdly, and begging for more. My right hand feeling his bottom up. It was easy slipping my fingers inside of him: I wonder if he fingered himself or if someone had...Best to not think about that possibility. 

"Ngh, Takumi. I'm about to cum." Kamui moaned. Gods his voice sounding so lewd and I wanted to try swallowing his cum. I wonder what kind of face he'll make at that. I swallowed all of it, Kamui moaning loudly, and his legs trembling as he came inside of my mouth. The taste was salty, but it's fine for I do like food that is a bit salty. I pull away and kissed his tip.

"Hah didn't think you would blow me." Kamui said in a breathless voice. "That was so amazing. You are really wonderful, Takumi. I love you so much. You are the best."

I felt completely speechless. My cheeks blazing and I couldn't say a word to him. So embarrassing and I felt like I could just melt from Kamui's praise.

"Won't you enter me? It will be fine. To be honest I had been fingering myself....every night for several nights...pretending it was your fingers. Although yours are bigger and longer than mine." Kamui told him. His voice embarrassed, cheeks red even his ears, and I positioned my cock to his hole which I could feel is twitching in longing. "Ah come on, Takumi. Don't tease me. I want it so much. To have you inside of me."

I move inside of him. I wanted to go nice and slow, but Kamui tossed me over the edge. His hands grabbing the blankets. I grab his hands, holding them with mine, and intertwining our fingers together. Kamui squeezing my hands. 

Our moans muffled by our kissing and Kamui wrapping his legs tightly around my hips wanting me to go much deeper inside of him. It felt so good and I came inside of him. I moved one of my hands down to his hard on and played with it for want him to feel even more pleasure. His cum spilling on my hand. I put it up to my lips and licked the cum off for would be a waste. 

"Takumi, I want to be completely filled up with your cum. Hah make me...pregnant with your seed, Takumi." Kamui said in a low voice with a bit of laughter in his voice. I laugh a little bit for Kamui can be funny. There is no way he can get pregnant for he is male. 

"Of course my love. I'll make you pregant, Kamui. Ha, ha, ha." I told him and he smiles widely at me.

"I read a book that has all kinds of lines." Kamui stated as he unwraps his legs from my hips. He leans against the headboard and puts his finger under my chin. "Takumi...Your voice could make anyone become pregnant."

It wasn't long before I was hard again and moving back inside of him. Kamui tugged my hair, I let out a moan, and he grins at me.

"So you do enjoy having your hair tugged. Good to know Takumi." Kamui said happily and my cheeks felt warm. I move faster inside of him going as deeply as possible, he pulls my hair, and I just couldn't get enough of it. My right hand stroking his cock while my left hand was pinching his swollen nipples. Some of my cum spilling out of his hole. Our moans loud, lewd, and full of such pleasure. I hope no one can hear us. Kamui doesn't look worried at all and his crimson eyes looking at me with such a deep burning desire.

I wonder how long Kamui has been in love with me. I kiss his chest putting more love marks on him as if laying my claim on Kamui. I have seen the way some people have looked at him with such love and desire. However Kamui never seemed to notice those looks toward him. Always so kind, caring, and everything to everyone. Such a cute and clueless heart-breaker. I move my lips to his neck suckling deeply, making the marks more noticeable, and where no one could ever confuse it with bug bites. 

I can't help, but feel a bit possessive. I want everyone to know that Kamui is mine and of course I belong to him. We are meant to be together. However I'm afraid how Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura will react to the news. I hope they do not shun Kamui and me. I hope they don't feel disgusted. 

"Ngh, Takumi." Kamui moans and his hands tenderly stroking my hair. "I love you so much. No matter what happens I will always love you. That won't ever change, Takumi."

Those loving words calmed me down and I kiss him on the nose. No matter what I do not regret doing this with Kamui. I love him and he loves me. Anyone who doesn't understand....they don't deserve to be in our life.

We went several rounds. Kamui loved being filled with my seed and I loved how he tugged my way in such a way it felt so pleasurable. Before we knew it: Morning arrived all too soon. I feel so tired, but Kamui doesn't look that tired at all. He kisses my neck, littering it with kiss marks, and I have discovered that my neck is very sensitive.

"You have a lot of stamina." I said sleepily and Kamui laughs a bit.

"I actually feel pretty sore, but I'm just so happy and I can't believe we are together." Kamui commented while rubbing his length on my manhood. "Hah we are all sticky and everything, Takumi."

"So sleepy." I muttered while yawning a bit. Kamui rolls off of me and lays beside me. His arms wrapped around my chest, I could feel his cock by bottom, and my heart is racing.

"Taking a nap. Clean up can wait. Don't think anyone will come in." Kamui said sleepily and he swiftly fell asleep. I on the other hand couldn't for his manhood is by my butt. I bit down on my lips, moved my hands down, and spread my cheeks apart. Moving my bottom backwards and now it's touching my hole. 

I have never touched myself there ever. Who could have guessed it felt so good. I want Kamui to be inside of me. I have never dreamed of that, but now...I want to experience that. I move myself around and had our lengths touching. My arms wrapped around Kamui and his arms still around me. I close my eyes and fell in a peaceful sleep. I never felt this happy in my life.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. I added more to the first chapter.

Ryoma knocks on Kamui's bedroom door. He felt a bit worried for it's already afternoon and Kamui still not out of bed. Not to mention Takumi is missing. 

"Kamui. Have you seen Takumi?" Ryoma asks through the door. He could hear the sound of rapid movement and the sound of liquid being dumped. "Kamui? Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Hey big brother." Kamui said cheerfully while opening up the door and he smiles brightly at Ryoma. "Sorry for about worrying you. Well, Takumi had trouble sleeping so he decided to sleep here with me. We ended up staying up until morning talking, ha. Still so much to catch up on and stuff."

Ryoma nods his head. Kamui is soaking wet and wearing a massive scarf.

"You are completely soaked." Ryoma stated. His eyes looking around and Kamui laughs loudly.

"Well we still felt tired so Takumi and I dumped a bucket of water on each other to wake up." Kamui commented while smiling and Takumi walking up to stand beside him. Ryoma crosses his arms, sighing, and shakes his head.

"It would make more sense to feel more awake by going to the hot springs." Ryoma informed them. Kamui nods his head and Takumi laughing a little bit.

"What a great idea, big brother." Kamui said and his voice sounding a bit hoarse.

"Good thinking, Ryoma." Takumi told him and his voice was low. Ryoma blinked his eyes and to be honest Takumi is acting pretty strange not like his usual self.

'What is going on?' Ryoma thought as he looked at his little brothers. 'I have a feeling they are hiding something...'

"We should have some brotherly bonding going to the hot springs." Kamui suggested and Takumi's eyes went wide in horror for what is his lover thinking for by gods they are both littered with love marks. 

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's meet there." Ryoma said calmly before leaving. Takumi waits until his big brother was gone and he shakes Kamui.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Takumi asks loudly. His eyes wide and gods this is not how he wants Ryoma to find out about them.

"...Takumi...Did you forget I can do magic? I can do illusions and I'm actually pretty good at it. Although best to avoid those who can do magic for they might be able to see through the illusion." Kamui stated firmly and he pats him on the shoulder. "Anyway, We just got to make sure to avoid Leo...for he is super good at magic and I can bet he would see through my illusions."

Takumi and Kamui walked inside of the hot spring area. Ryoma talking to Leo the one whom they were planning on avoiding.

"Kamui and Takumi. Come on in." Ryoma commented to them. His smile wide for it would be nice to bond with his little brothers. Leo notices that Kamui and Takumi are covered in hickies. Ryoma had told him a few minutes ago that Takumi had trouble sleeping and was with Kamui.

'Ryoma doesn't seem to notice. Kamui must be doing illusions.' Leo thought as he looked at Ryoma's calm expression. 'Time to get to the bottom of this..'

"Sorry, but Kamui and I need to talk." Leo said firmly as he grabbed him by the hand. Takumi started protesting, but he recieved such a scornful glare and backed down. 

"I'll be back." Kamui promises as he was dragged away by Leo. They were now out of ear shoot of Ryoma and Takumi.

"Tell me what you are hiding. You know I am not a fan of illusion spells." Leo informed him. His eyes staring into Kamui's crimson eyes.

"...Well turns out I'm not blood related to Takumi, Ryoma, Sakura, and Hinoka. I found out last night it was a letter written by Queen Mikoto which was given to Takumi." Kamui mutters and his cheeks flushed. "Takumi and I had sex...several times...for the first time last night well into morning."

"Did you at least have him take you out for on a date." Leo groans loudlys and Kamui looks away from him. 

"No. We couldn't wait any longer. I love him so much and he loves me too." Kamui muttered, his cheeks blazing, and Leo chuckles at the embrassed expression.

"Well my dear brother. If he dares to break your heart or cause you any sort of harm. His punishment will be death. I'm sure Camilla, Xander, and Elise would agree with me." Leo stated firmly. His eyes dead serious and he meant every word of it. "So when did you plan to tell us? Have the hoshido royal been told yet?"

"I was trying to think of the right time to tell you and everyone. I am a bit worried about telling Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura." Kamui said quietly and his eyes looking down. "Afraid of how they would react."

"Ugh, Kamui. Just get it done and over with rather than prolonging it." Leo groaned and Kamui felt his heart being a little more at ease.

"Get what done?" Xander asked curiously and his arms folded. 

"Kamui. Want to me to tell him or will you?" Leo asked calmly. Kamui didn't say a word just pointed at Leo. Xander blinks his eyes at his younger brothers wondering what exactly is going on here.

"Our brother is not related to the Hoshido Royals. He and Takumi are in love with each other. They had sex last night and no they didn't go on a date before hand." Leo was to the point and Kamui's cheeks flushed. Xander was quiet for a moment.

"Do the Hoshido Royals know?" Xander asked quietly.

"No not yet. Kamui is a bit afraid about how they might react to the news." Leo replied to him. Kamui 

"Little Prince any plans of getting married to Prince Takumi?" Xander asked Kamui in a low voice.

"We have not talked about that yet." Kamui told his big brother and he covers his face. "I don't know if Takumi would want to get married or not....It would be nice to get married."

"Well he is a fool if he doesn't wish to get married to you, Little Prince. Let it be known we will support you and if he dares break your heart. He will pay dearly for it." Xander stated firmly.

"Oh wow, big brother. You have a lot of marks on you." Elise said while staring at Kamui's chest and neck. Kamui forgot that Elise could also see through some illusions and doesn't help that his is not that strong. 

"Who did this to you..My dear little brother. I will make them pay for it." Camilla's voice sounded chilling and her eyes narrowed. Kamui also forgot that Camilla can also see through some illusions. 

"Kamui? What is taking so long?" Ryoma asked curiously while walking over towards him. Then he notices Camilla and Elise. "Ah! I didn't see anything. Gods what are you two doing here?"

"To see our dear brother, Kamui. Don't worry. We will be leaving soon." Camilla told him. Ryoma's cheeks flushed and he walks back into the Hot Spring. "So do please tell me who did this to you."

"...I..I..Uh.." Kamui was stuttering and gods he hopes that Camilla doesn't kill Takumi.

"Want me to tell?" Leo asked calmly and Kamui nods his head. "It turns out the Hoshido Royals are not related to our dear brother. Takumi and Kamui are in love. They showed that love with one another last night."

"Oh my." Camilla said to herself and she chuckles softly. "You have grown up, Kamui."

"Huh? What did they do?" Elise asked curiously, but received no responds and she crosses her arms in annoyance at the silence. Kamui's entire face red. Xander coughing and Leo looking away. Camilla pats Elise on the head.

"Anyway if that Prince Takumi dares to break your darling little heart or cause you any sort of harm. He will pay dearly with his life." Camilla stated while smiling and her eyes dead serious. It was a promise not a threat.

"Yeah. No one gets to hurt our brother!" Elise said loudly and she smiles widely at Kamui. "It will be okay."

Takumi wondered what Kamui, Leo, Xander, Camilla, and Elise were talking about...However he has a sinking feeling that it was about him and Kamui due to the way their eyes looked at him. The kind of eyes which seem to say 'If you dare break his heart..You will pay for it..' 

"Are you okay, Takumi? You have goose bumps. Are you feeling sick?" Ryoma asked in a worried voice. Takumi shakes his head and dunks his head under the water.

"I'm fine." Takumi said simply. Leo, Xander, Camilla, and Elise left. Kamui walking towards them and he goes into the Hot Spring. Ryoma talked a bit before leaving. Takumi looks at his lover and Kamui stares into his eyes.

"My brothers and sisters know." Kamui told him. Takumi nods his head and he had figured as much.

"So how did they react to the news?" Takumi asked in a low voice.

"They are supportive." Kamui said simply and he glances away.

"Let me guess they promised to kill me if I cause you any harm." Takumi stated flatly. Kamui turns his head around and looks at him with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" Kamui asked his lover.

"...I figured as much...knowing your Nohr siblings." Takumi repiled slowly and he crosses his arms. "Still have to tell Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, and everyone else....They won't tell everyone, right?"

"Of course they won't tell anyone." Kamui said firmly. To be honest it was easy to tell that Leo, Xander, Camilla, and Elise were thrilled at being the first to know...Before leaving they all had a slight smirk on their lips. The pride and joy of being the first people to know..

"That's good. I hope Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura are also supportive." Takumi commented softly and he has no idea how they would react.

"Takumi..What are your thoughts on marriage?" Kamui asked in a low voice. He hadn't thought much of it after all before it all seemed impossible for brothers can't get married. However that has all changed for he is not related to Takumi. 

"I never dreamed it would be possible. So I didn't think much of it." Takumi replied and he looks into those beautiful crimson eyes. "I would love to marry you, Kamui. To make it official. To say those vows and be completely tied to you."

"I would love to marry you, Takumi. Perhaps we should shop for rings during a date?" Kamui whispered before kissing his beloved Takumi faintly on the lips. It was risky, but yet thrilling at the exact same time. "Anyway we should get out of here."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. This chapter is in Takumi's Point of View.

It has been a few weeks since Kamui and I became lovers. We still have not told everyone. Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura still do not know. There really has not been much time. Hinoka and Princess Camilla have gotten closer. Ryoma getting closer to Prince Xander and Prince Leo.

The few weeks had been pretty hectic: Sakura got married to Saizo. I didn't think she would be the first to marry out of Ryoma, Hinoka, and me. Kamui mentioned it was pretty amazing Sakura and Saizo got together for: "Sakura loves sweets while Saizo hates sweets". To be honest I had no idea that Saizo hates sweets. Although Ryoma might have mentioned it once long ago, but I had completely forgotten for it didn't seem to be useful information.

My dear little sister is a wife and a mother to a healthy baby boy. The pregnancy was sped up a whole lot through potions and spells. The baby boy was put into The Deeprealms for his own safety by Saizo and Sakura.

"It must have been so hard for Saizo and Sakura." Kamui said quietly and his eyes looking up at the stars. His hand holding mine. I squeeze him hand and he looks at me with sad eyes. "To not be able to watch their baby grow. Time in The Deeprealms runs quicker than here." 

I intertwine our fingers together. I did not know how to respond so I remained quiet. Kamui smiles faintly and he leans against my shoulder. There are countless stars up in the sky. They are all beautiful. It is a quiet night and there is a slight chill in the air.

"I want the war to end soon." Kamui commented in a low voice. 

"Me too." I said to my beloved Kamui and kissed him faintly on the lips. He laughs softly, his beautiful crimson eyes fluttering shut, and arms around hugging me tightly in his arms. Kamui on my lap and he places a small peck onto my lips.

"I love you, Takumi." Kamui whispers into my right ear. My body shivers and I hold him tightly with my arms. He rubs his nose against mine.

"I love you too, Kamui...Let's go inside." I said to him. My cheeks burning and he lets out a small laugh.

"Hah, I'll behave. Let's watch these stars for a bit longer." Kamui commented cheerfully as he turns around and leans against my back for support while staring up at the stars admiring them. I was a tough time focusing due to him being on my lap. At times squirming and I know that he is not doing it on purpose.

"Look a shooting star! Let's silently make a wish, Takumi." Kamui said joyfully while pointing at the star. I close my eyes and wished that the war would end soon. I want to have Kamui all to myself, for there to be peace, and so no more babies will be sent to The Deeprealms.

We sat in a peaceful silence for several minutes. Kamui started singing softly, I listened quietly, and gently squeezing his hand. I know he has been going to Azura and Shigure for singing lessons.

"Hah, I still have a long way to go though." Kamui told me and I chuckled to myself for the way he was singing sounded so beautiful.

"You sounded lovely, Kamui." I said in a low voice. He laughs faintly and starts to stand up, but I notice his legs are shaking. I swiftly stood up and caught him before he fell down onto the ground. For the last five days random times Kamui becomes dizzy. He might be coming down with a cold or something for yesterday morning he had been vomiting. I kept his long hair from getting any vomit in it by holding it back for him. 

"Sorry, Takumi. I suddenly felt dizzy." Kamui said quietly. 

"I am glad that you are not hurt." I told him and he gasped loudly when I picked him up into my arms without any warning. "You have gotten a bit heavier, hah. Nothing I can't handle though."

"I don't understand why I am gaining weight. I have not changed how much I eat or anything. Still the same amount of working out." Kamui commented thoughtfully and his arms wrapped around my   
shoulders holding on tightly.

"Might be stress related." I stated calmly. Kamui yawns softly and his crimson eyes slowly fluttering shut.

"Yeah must be stress, Takumi. We have got to tell Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura about us." Kamui muttered and I nod my head. We are not too far away from Kamui's private quarters. Still have not gone out to buy rings. 

I carefully place Kamui onto the bed and under the blanket. I lay down next to him, he is sound asleep, and he has been more tired recently. In the morning going to tell Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura about our relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Kamui gathered Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura into his Private Quarters. Takumi holding the letter tightly in his hands and after a moment silently handing the letter over to his siblings. Ryoma didn't look shock. Hinoka and Sakura looked surprised. 

"We are not related by blood, but you are all still very precious to me." Kamui said while looking at Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura. "I hope this doesn't change anything between us."

"Of course it won't...I had known all along that you were not related by blood to us." Ryoma commented calmly and he looks into Kamui's surprised crimson eyes. "King Sumeragi told only me the truth of your birth. You meant as much to him as any of us did. I promise you."

"It won't change anything, Brother." Hinoka said firmly.

"It won't change anything." Sakura stated softly.

"It changed things between Takumi and I...He told me..." Kamui commented slowly and he was unsure how to say this at all. Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura glance over at Takumi. 

"Kamui and I are lovers." Takumi said quickly for his siblings were staring at which was making him feel nervous. "I showed him the letter because I couldn't pretend to be his brother for the rest of my life due to being in love with him. I had never meant for this to happen. I was pretty surly towards Kamui, but well I fell pretty hard and I have never felt happier in my entire life."

Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura were quiet it was a lot for them to take in. Kamui holding Takumi's hand intertwining their fingers.

"As long as you are both happy then it's fine." Ryoma stated calmly. Sakura and Hinoka slowly nodding their heads in agreement. Kamui lets out a sigh of relief while Takumi lets slowly breathes again for this is a big relief.

"Uh are you two planning to get married?" Sakura asked quietly. 

"Yes in the future. Not anytime soon." Kamui replied calmly and Takumi nodding his head.

"Sometime after this war is over." Takumi said while squeezing Kamui's hand and then muttered quietly where he was almost not heard. "Want the wedding to be really nice and everything." 

"Nothing to embarrassed about Takumi. After all lots of people want to have a nice wedding." Hinoka commented before patting Takumi lightly on the head. Takumi's cheeks flushed, eyes looking away, and Kamui smiling brightly for it all worked out. Ryoma chuckling quietly and Sakura covering her mouth to muffle her giggles a tiny bit.

"So do your Nohr siblings know about this Kamui?" Ryoma asked curious to him.

'Best to not let them know that they have known for a long time.' Kamui thought to himself and he looks Ryoma in the eyes.

"Yes they know about Takumi and I. They accept us as well." Kamui replied calmly to him. 

"...How long have they kno-" Ryoma started to ask, but then Xander yelled out 'Invaders have arrived'. Never before have Kamui and Takumi felt grateful about their being enemies to be defeated. Kamui had a feeling that Ryoma, Hinoka, or Sakura would ask that question. He doesn't want to hurt their feelings, but does not want to lie to them either.

"Alright! Time to defend against these invaders!" Kamui called out while running and tugging Takumi along with him heading towards the front lines.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates.

This chapter is in Kamui’s Point of View.

Takumi and I recently told everyone else about us. No one rejected us, a party was thrown, and there seemed to be a boost in moral. My stomach has grown a bit bigger. I can feel something within me and it is growing. I do not feel any threat. I bite down on my lip, tears falling, and trying to get a grip on myself. It can’t be possible. Guys do not get pregnant. Although I’m not like everyone else for I can turn into a dragon.

Maybe I’m just imagining things? I take a deep breath and slowly releasing it. I hope so for I have no desire to use the deep realm. The war is so close to being won that I can almost taste it. I do not want to push everyone too hard. I walk out of my Private Quarters and go for a walk to get some fresh air. 

“You smell differently lately, Kamui.” Kaden said to me. I let out a little laugh and giving a faint smile.

“Well you know that I’m with Takumi.” I commented calmly.

“It is a different scent from him.” Keaton stated and his arms crossed. Kaden nodding his head in agreement.

“It’s coming from your tummy, Kamui.” Selkie said cheerfully and suddenly her nose is on my stomach. My eyes went wide in shock, I couldn’t move, and hands were still.

“Selkie it is rude to do that suddenly.” Velouria scolded while taking a quick sniff of Kamui’s stomach as she grabbed Selkie and pulled her away. “That certain smell is only coming from your stomach, Kamui.”

I watch as Velouria drags Selkie away and out of sight. Those two are half-sisters, Selkie older than Velouria, and their mother is Peri. Kaden, Peri, and Keaton are together. I was the first one that they decided to tell.

Maybe I’m not imagining things. It can’t be true, right?

“Kamui. Are you okay? You are trembling.” Kaden’s voice full of concern and worry. I opened my mouth planning to get him to not be so worried, but I vomited and fell to my knees. Sudden sickness and light headiness. I must look pathetic. Not worthy of being a leader and silently cursing myself for the tears falling from my eyes.

Kaden grabbing my right side while Keaton grabbing my left side and walking me back to my Private Quarters. They placed me on top of my bed making sure I’m on my side just in case I throw up without warning.

“What is going on?” Keaton asked in a low voice while looking at me. Kaden placing a cold wash cloth on my head and I felt his ear listening to my stomach.

“I can hear a very faint sound of kicking. Wow. Kamui, You are pr-“ Kaden started to say, but I cut him off before he could finish speaking.

“It’s not possible.” I whispered quietly. Kaden and Keaton staring at me.

“Well you do turn into a dragon. So anything is possible for you, Kamui.” Kaden stated cheerfully while nodding his head. 

“You do a lot of stuff that seems impossible.” Keaton said calmly and Kaden nodding in agreement.

“Promise you won’t tell anyone? Although you can tell Peri for wouldn’t ask for you to keep it from your wife.” I told them. They promised, my eyes starting to close, and the two left. When I woke up the first thing I saw was Takumi looking worried. His hand gently holding my hand. I wonder how long he has been waiting for me to wake up. I don’t want Takumi to be worried about me.

“I’ll be fine, Takumi.” I said cheerfully, lightly chuckling, and a bright smile on my lips. “This war is so close to being finished I can almost taste it.”

“Please don’t push yourself so hard.” Takumi whispered and I slowly sit up to make sure I do not get dizzy.

“No need to worry, Takumi.” I said softly before faintly kissing him on the lips. “Everything will be okay.”

In the weeks to come I notice in every single battle: Kaden, Peri, Keaton, Selkie, and Velouria have taken to surrounding me. They keep on taking out the enemy before I can even use my Tome and always blocking any in-coming attacks. Peri more focused, determined, and blood thirsty. Kaden, Keaton, Selkie, and Velouria too.

“As if we would let them hurt your little baby growing in your tummy, Kamui.” Peri muttered to me while holding her lance up and her eyes darting around. “Slaughter anyone that dares come close. Make a blood bath, heh.”

Kaden, Peri, Keaton, Selkie, and Velouria have also taken to hunting down some food for my growing appetite. I had told them no need to worry, but they were determined. Peri making meat pies which are always delicious. 

It has been weeks since Takumi and I had sex. I feel a bit self conscious for maybe Takumi does not want to have sex with me for I have gotten bigger, but more likely because he feels a bit hesitant due to the light headiness and such. I take a deep breath then slowly releasing it. I have not told Takumi for I’m still in a bit of denial of being pregnant despite the fact I can feel the baby kicking. Not to mention worried if Takumi might just laugh it off or worse saying that he doesn’t want to be a dad. 

“I love you, Takumi.” I whispered into his right ear.

“I love you, Kamui.” Takumi told me before capturing my lips, I open up, and our tongue battling playfully. His hands going up my shirt and started playing with my nipples. They have been pretty sensitive lately even without being touched. My moans are muffled, breathing through my nose, and my hands going up the back of Takumi’s shirt. Our lips part for the need of fresh air was strong.

“I love you so much. It doesn’t matter that you have gained weight or anything as long as you are healthy and happy.” Takumi told me while taking off my shirt and I can feel his lips kissing my stomach. I feel nervous for what if he could feel the kicking of our baby. His hands feeling my tummy and I can feel myself trembling from the faint touching.

“What is wrong?” Takumi asked worriedly, his eyes looking into mine, and I hug him.

“Just sensitive that’s all.” I replied in a mutter and he hugs me back. I place my head on his right shoulder. “Hey, Takumi. What do you think of babies?” 

“Well they cry a lot, fussy, a pain, and well we don’t have to worry about that. We can always adopt a kid or something, Kamui.” Takumi told me. My heart felt like it was breaking and I bit down on my lip to keep from sobbing. I have been sensitive, emotional, and mind all mixed. 

“What if I want a baby?” I asked in a whisper making sure to keep my face hidden from Takumi’s view.

“Babies are fragile. So tiny and the thought is scary.” Takumi replied quietly and his voice sounding nervous. “What if the baby breaks or something?”

I feel so relived for it’s not like Takumi does not want a baby, but he is nervous and afraid for babies are more fragile than kids.

“Not like you would be on your own, Takumi.” I said comfortingly. I lifted my face up from his shoulder and looking him directly in the eyes. “So no need to worry, okay. We would be in it together.”

“That is true.” Takumi commented softly and his hands touching my wet cheeks. “So what brought on the baby discussion? Is it because the final battle is tomorrow?”

“Takumi, I have something to tell you. I was unsure how to tell you.” I said in a low voice. Should I just come out and say it.

“You want to break up with me.” His voice sounding deeply heart broken. Why would he even think that I would ever to break up? What did I do to even give that impression?

“No, no, no. I love you so much with all of my heart, Takumi.” I stated firmly while looking him in the eyes. “I’m pregnant. Our baby is growing inside of me.”

Takumi’s eyes wide in shock, I can feel the baby kicking, and I guide his hand to my stomach.

“I know it sounds impossible, but it is true.” I told him. He does not say anything and moves his head to my stomach listening to the baby kicking. I can tell that Takumi is at loss for words. “I couldn’t believe it either...Takumi.”

I can feel Takumi trembling, tears falling on my stomach, and I run my fingers gently through his hair. Calming myself and him down.

“I-I-I didn’t think we could ever have a baby of our very own. A few times I had dreamed that I was a woman or that you were a woman so that we could have our own little baby.” Takumi’s voice was breaking and tears starting to fall from my eyes. “I can hear our baby kicking and I-I’m just so happy, Kamui.”

His lips placing several faint kisses on my stomach. He moves up and we kiss passionately on the lips. His hands moving through my hair and my hands doing the same to his hair. Takumi kissing my neck, hands feeling my sensitive nipples, and pleasure filled moans escaping from my lips. I feel so free like a burden has been lifted, I feel so at ease, and grateful that Takumi has not rejected me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates.

This chapter is in Takumi’s Point of View.

Kamui did the informing of everyone about us while I held his hand and my eyes flickering around trying to capture everyone’s reactions. There was a lot of surprise, but no disgust in anyone’s eyes. Kamui’s voice was calm, happy, and such a bright beautiful smile on his lovely lips. His hand feels warm and soft. It is comforting holding his hand. A party was thrown and I’m not a big fan of such large gatherings. I tend to get nervous, anxious, and such during party's.

I discovered there was a small betting pool of who Kamui would get together with and there was no winners for no one had bet that I would be his partner. I decided against informing Kamui about the betting pool. There was also a betting pool of whether or not I would I would go out with someone. Nearly everyone in the betting pool had betted that I wouldn’t get together with anyone with anyone which is a bit insulting, but oh well it doesn’t really matter.

The party was a little bit of fun although a little nerve wrecking for so many people in one place, but I held it together and Kamui never leaving my side. He tried dancing with me, but ended up stepping on my toes which did not really hurt for my beloved does not wear proper shoes. His face was completely flushed with embarrassment even the tips of Kamui’s ears were pink. There was a few chuckles, giggles, and I rolled my eyes.

This time I’m leading the dance, guiding him, teaching, and having fun dipping him. He goes slightly tense at being dipped, but after several dips there was no more tension. Sure, Kamui has gained weight. However I’m strong, I can handle it, and as if I would ever let my lover fall down.

Dancing with Kamui took my mind off of everything and I didn’t really notice anyone else. It was as if we were in our own little world. His body against mine and fingers tightly intertwined with mine. I only had a small amount of alcohol not too much for I can only handle only a small amount of it. Kamui did not have a single drop of alcohol and having no interest in having any of it. He gently rejected all and any offers while smiling happily. No one pushed it of course. 

After some hours the party died down and time for sleep. Kamui guiding me to his private quarters. I couldn’t stop giggling and Kamui was chuckling quietly under his breath. Soon the giggles died down. We lie down on the bed and snuggled before falling asleep holding each other.  
I do not doubt Kamui’s love for me. I’m afraid that someone might try to take him away from me. What if he falls out of love with me? Kamui is well liked by everyone and there are others who would be better suited to be with him.

At times I have nightmares of Kamui breaking up with me and of him being with someone else, but worse than that was my precious Kamui being killed. I wake up hearing him whispering comforting in my ear ‘Takumi, I’m here. Everything is okay.’ and he hugs me so lovingly while kissing my tear stained cheeks. Gods, What did I do right to deserve Kamui?

Sometimes I have sweet, but sad dreams for it wouldn’t ever happen: Kamui being a woman and being able to give birth to our baby. Me being a woman and pregnant with our baby. Neither one of us are women. So we can’t have offspring blood related to us, but we can adopt and of course would give the same amount of love. Love ties people together not just blood. 

It is rare for Kamui to have nightmares. When he does have them: I try my best to comfort him and my word I always feel so damn helpless. I can only hug him tightly in my arms not sure what words would give him the most comfort. Kamui always hugging back and unlike me: He tells me softly about his nightmares and drying his tears on my chest. I just feel so ashamed of my nightmares for I know Kamui loves me so much and it’s too heart breaking to even say out-loud anything about him possibly being killed. The worst nightmare I had was o firing my arrow at Kamui and killing him.

Sometimes I feel so pathetic about my lack of confidence and low self esteem. I do my best to not let that show at all. However I know Kamui can see straight through me and he still loves me with all his heart despite my flaws. When I start silently start questioning what does he see in someone like me. I pull out a letter he wrote to me what he loves about me which at the time caused my cheeks to turn such a bright shade of red and Kamui chuckled gently while smiling so happily ‘So you’ll always feel my love, Takumi’.

I have been reading the letter secretly more often these days always keeping it in my pocket kind of like a charm. Lately Keaton, Kaden, Peri, Selkie, and Velouria have been surrounding Kamui during battles. I have noticed that the enemies around being destroyed to bits before Kamui can even take his Tome out. 

I have heard talk of Peri making meat pies for Kamui. She wouldn’t be trying to win him over, right? Peri is wife to Kaden and Keaton along with having two daughters. Not to mention Keaton and Kaden would have to love Kamui in order for it all to work out. Plus Selkie and Velouria would have to agree.

I pinch my cheeks trying to get a grip on myself. Well, Kaden and Keaton enjoy being petted by Kamui. What if they fell in love with him? I felt like smacking myself for having these kind of thoughts. Selkie and Velouria are friendly with Kamui so don’t think they would hate for him to be part of the family.

I splash cold water on my face trying to settle down and relax. So what if others might be in love with Kamui. It doesn’t matter for he is in love with me and that won't change or I hope it won't change...

“Kamui loves me. He wouldn’t leave me.” I whisper quietly before taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it. Peri is a woman, she could give birth to Kamui’s baby, and I fiercely rub at my eyes.   
Kamui and I can adopt if we want to raise a kid or kids together. I think we would do a great job of it and I’m good at handling kids. Babies are too fragile and the thought is frightening for what if the little baby were to break. I have never held a baby in my arms ever. Sure I have them every now and then, but never held them.

We have not really talked about raising kids or anything. I’m a tiny bit afraid to bring it up, but mostly not sure how to bring up that kind of subject. We have talked a little bit about our future wedding and well can’t exactly suddenly bring up ‘Hey, Kamui. Do you want to raise a kid or kids together with me?’.

For the last week or so I have taken to kissing Kamui in public. Not with tongue of course just the faint kind of brushing across his lips. It never fails to make my cheeks burn and Kamui’s to turn pink. He doesn’t protest or anything about it. 

Yes, I’m pretty insecure. Kamui is my sunshine. I don’t want anyone to take my sunshine away from me. When we walk around: We always hold hands which isn’t embarrassing. Niles daughter Nina at times irritates me mainly when she does the whole ‘What if’ in regards to what if Kamui went with a different man and a few times seemingly lost in thought even describes it.

What if you were with your childhood friend, Silas? What if you were with your loyal butler, Jakob? Basically listing all of the men here including her own father and some random men from a nearby village. She does not list it all at once only a few at a time. Gods it really makes my blood boil thinking about it. Kamui laughs quietly while shaking his head and always replying ‘Takumi is the only one whom I’m in love with’ which always makes my heart flutter a bit.

One time Nina had asked ‘What if you broke up with Takumi?’ that what if question did not make my blood boil. My heart throbbed, my body felt frozen, and I was speechless. I won’t ever forget the pure look of fury in his beautiful crimson eyes, he does not yell, and he said in a low firm voice ‘Nina, I would never ever do such a thing. I love him with all of my heart. I would rather die than break up with him.’

Needless to say Nina never asked that kind of what if question again. Kamui is pretty easy going, nice, and friendly to everyone. It is rare for him to get angry. The weather is nice and warm. I held back a groan for Nina is walking towards us.

“What if Takumi broke up with you, Kamui?” Nina’s voice sounding curious and I clench my free hand. I took a deep breath slowly releasing it. Kamui is quiet not saying a single word and I can feel his hand trembling in mine. Does he think I would break up with him? I do not trust my own voice for gods I’m so angry and upset that Nina would ask that kind of question. Like hell I would break up with my beloved Kamui.

I glance down at Kamui’s face and my heart aches at the sight. His crimson eyes are watery, lip bleeding, and he looks as if that would be the most horrible thing in the world to happen ever.

“Nina that’s not nice.” Selkie commented firmly.

“That would be horrible.” Velouria stated and her arms crossed. “Well if that ever happened. Mine and Selkie’s parents would support Kamui. He wouldn’t be alone.”

I can feel Kamui squeezing my hand tightly and he looks Nina in the eyes. Her expression looks horrified. As if not realizing how damn hurtful that kind of question can be to someone.

“If that were to happen….I would accept it…If Takumi would be happier without me by his side. I want him to be happy even if it’s not me for I love him so damn much.” Kamui’s voice sounding broken, tears falling down, and gods I feel so helpless. Nina’s eyes were wide and she apologized several times before leaving. Selkie and Velouria going after Nina. 

I hug Kamui tightly, his face buried in my chest, and he is trying to stop the tears. I lift him up into my arms and carried him to his Private Quarters placing Kamui onto the bed. Now that we are no longer out in the open: I can express how much I love him with words.

“I love you so much, Kamui. I’m so lucky to have you by my side. I would be miserable without you. I do not even want to think about what I would do without you, my love.” I whispered softly while rubbing his wet cheeks and looking deep into his crimson eyes. “Kamui remember my words to you? About this confusing world…”

“Of course I remember Takumi. In a confusing world. We have to cling to the few fragments of truth we share together. The truth being I love you and you love me. Let us build a future on that.” Kamui said slowly and I kiss him faintly on the lips. “Takumi I love you so much.”

“And I love you a lot, Kamui.” I muttered and we fell asleep in each other’s arms. A week passes my mind at ease. I have noticed that Kamui has become much closer to Kaden, Keaton, Peri, Selkie, and Velouria. I’m reminded of Velouria’s words ‘Well if that ever happened. Mine and Selkie’s parents would support Kamui. He wouldn’t be alone.’ What exactly did she mean by support and not being alone? 

It has been weeks since Kamui and I had sex. What if it turns out I was actually bad in bed and Kamui was disappointed? A silly thought for he said that he enjoyed it, loved it, and looked so happy. Maybe he is self conscious about his weight gain? As if I would find him any less attractive or that I would be less in love with him. I’m not that shallow.

“I love you, Takumi.” He whispered in my right ear with his lips touching there so softly. Maybe this is a sign that tonight will be sex? Tomorrow is the final battle.

“I love you, Kamui.” I told him before capturing his kissable lips with mine. He opens up and our tongues battling playfully. My hands going up his shirt and started playing with Kamui’s nipples. His moans muffled, I breathed through my nose, and I can feel Kamui’s hands going up the back of my shirt. His hands gentle and caressing my back so lovingly. Our lips part for the need for fresh air was strong.

“I love you so much. It doesn’t matter that you have gained weight or anything as long as you are healthy and happy.” I told him comfortingly while carefully taking off his shirt. I move downward and started kissing his tummy. I gently rub his stomach wanting him to know that I love him. That he shouldn’t think I would ever love him any less. I feel Kamui trembling and I stop right away.

“What is wrong?” I asked feeling worried for did I do something wrong. Why is he trembling? My eyes looking into his crimson eyes trying to discover answers and he hugs me.

“Just sensitive that’s all.” He replies in a mutter and I hug him back. To be honest I do not believe him completely for that trembling was more of a fearful kind not that sensitive kind of trembling. “Hey, Takumi. What do you think of babies?”

“Well they cry a lot, fussy, a pain, and well we don’t have to worry about that. We can always adopt a kid or something, Kamui.” I told him and it is amazing how Kamui was able to bring up a subject I had been struggling with how to bring it up. His face is hidden so I couldn’t see his reaction to my words.

“What if I want a baby?” He asked in a whisper and I run my fingers through his silky long hair.

“Babies are fragile. So tiny and the thought is scary. What if the baby breaks or something?” I replied quietly and couldn’t keep the nervousness out of my voice.

“No like you would be on your own, Takumi.” Kamui said comfortingly and he lifts his face from my shoulder. His crimson eyes determined, full of love, and tenderness. I notice his cheeks are wet. “So no need to worry, okay. We would be in it together.”

“That is true.” I commented softly touching his damp cheeks. He had been crying and it must have been difficult bringing this up. I was unable to bring it up. “So what brought on the baby discussion? Is it because the final battle is tomorrow?”

“Takumi, I have something to tell you. I was unsure how to tell you.” His voice is low and of course my mind went to the worst thing possible. The words coming out from my lips without truly thinking about it.

“You want to break up with me.” I said to him. My voice broken and his eyes went wide in horror. I knew right away that I was incorrect. Great move, Takumi. It is a miracle that he even wants to stay with someone like me and Kamui caresses my cheeks. 

“No, no, no. I love you so much with all of my heart, Takumi.” Kamui’s voice firm, strong, and he is looking me directly in the eyes. “I’m pregnant. Our baby is growing inside of me.”

That can’t be possible, right? I’m not in a dream, right? If I’m dreaming: I hope I do not wake up. He guides my hand down to his stomach. I can feel faint kicking. I couldn't speak and is this reality?

“I know it sounds impossible, but it is true.” Kamui tells me. I move my head to his tummy and I can hear the baby kicking. This is reality, right? “I couldn’t believe it either…Takumi.”

I could feel myself trembling, tears falling from my eyes, and I can feel Kamui’s gently running his fingers through my hair. This is too good to be true. A dream come true and everything. I hear the baby kicking. I can feel it too. 

“I-I-I didn’t think we could ever have a baby of our very own. A few times I had dreamed that I was a woman or that you were a woman so that we could have our own little baby.” My voice was breaking and I just can’t hold it together. “I can hear our baby kicking and I-I’m just so happy, Kamui.”

I place several faint kisses on his stomach making sure to be extra gentle. I move up and we kissed passionately on the lips. I run my hands through his hair and he does the same to mine. I kiss his delicate neck, hands feeling his nipples, and I love hearing the moans of pleasure coming from Kamui’s lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. This chapter is in Kamui’s Point of View.

I'm glad it is all over and we have won. Takumi holding me, kissing my cheeks several times, and tears running down his cheeks. After all my health throughout the entire battle was low. I was not at my full strength. 

Xander and Ryoma had decide it is best to not forget about Valla. The two decide to give up parts of their territories and populations to form a restored Valla. I was stunned about being crowned the ruler of the new kingdom. 

Takumi and I plan to get married. However the style of what kind of wedding has proven to be a bit of a problem. Nohr or Hoshido or Valla or Kitsune or Wolfskin type of wedding. The Kitsune style of wedding suggested by Kaden and the Wolfskin type of wedding suggested by Keaton: "You are not all human so you ought to have a wedding that's not like a human wedding". There is no writing to be found if dragon's have weddings or not. 

In the end I made the final choice for I really do want to get married to Takumi before having our dear beloved baby. We had been going through various baby names and narrowing down the list. 

"The style of Takumi's and my wedding will take forth a few styles from each." I stated calmly to everyone. Takumi and I had talked it over a bit. Of course he teased me a tiny bit about being unable to pick a side. I have no idea how or when our baby is going to be born. We will just have to cross that road when we come across it and best not to worry about it. 

"Heh take it just one day at a time." I said in a low voice while smiling brightly at my precious Takumi and holding his hand tightly within my own. He squeezes back, laughs faintly, and one of the things I enjoy the most is holding hands. It is simple, but yet so beautiful and his hand is always so warm.

Most of the baby names we had picked out started with the letter 'K'. Another favorite of mine is kissing Takumi. Whether it's on his cheek or lips or forehead or anywhere else. At times when things seem to be happy, enjoyable, and peaceful that at times can be a tiny bit worrisome. However Takumi and I can get through anything together hand in hand. Our love is deeper than any ocean, higher than any sky, and wider than the entire galaxy.

"I love you, Kamui." Takumi mutters into my ear it felt slightly ticklish. I bite back a giggle and put my hands on his soft cheeks looking deeply into Takumi's lovely eyes.

"I love you so much, Takumi." I said happily. His cheeks turning red and a little chuckle escaping from my lips. "You are so adorable, precious, and wonderful." 

At times I love thoroughly embarrassing my dear sweet and precious Takumi.

TBC


End file.
